Mein dunkler Prinz
by Scratches
Summary: An Alternate ending to the fourth book. What happens if Harry gets hit by the Avada Kedavra curse? How will this plot keep its strong grip on Harry Draco Severus and Lucius?


Well, good day fairest fan fiction readers! Its been about three months since I thought up this idea. I have been thinking about this idea for that amount of time and now I've finally gotten off of my arse to write this darker fiction. This is a AU story just to warn every one out there. It is more or less an alternate ending to the fourth book. Oh yes, look forward to Insane!Harry Depressed/Suicidal!Draco and of course Sexy!Sirius!

Date- April 7, 2002

Disclaimer- I only own the plot JKR and all those businesses own every thing "Harry Potter"

Anthem song for the story- Barracuda by Heart (ok.. please don't ask I have a fetish for "fishy" songs and bands.. *does devil horns* POACHED TROUT AND LAME TROUT PATROL RULE!)

Anthem song for the chapter- Run away by Linkin Park because it was on when I started to type this fanfic.

Spoilers- books 1-3 and 7/8th's of book 4.. it is an alternate ending..

Warning- I don't know where this is going to go. so if it turns Slash so be it.. if it doesn't so be it. I'm not sure what flips my skirt at the moment.

Enjoi!!

Mien dunkel Prinz

PROLOGUE- how it all started

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

From far away, above Harry's head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "_Kill the spare."_

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A blaze of green light blazed through the cemetery and was heading straight towards Cedric Diggroy.

"Holy Fuck!" Cedric yelled and tried to brace himself for the worst possible thing that could happen at the moment. But the curse never came.

A small-strangled noise cried out into the night and Cedric heard something fall to the ground in front of him. He opened his blue eyes and looked down at the sooty haired child that was lying in pain in front of him, trying to breathe. 

A single jade green eye opened and looked up at the young man and whispered, "Get out of here Cedric."

Cedric nodded his head slowly and held onto Harry's hand. With his other he reached out for the Triwizarding Cup and her felt that all-familiar tug behind his navel and they were off to Hogwarts once again. 

Cedric landed in the middle of the bronze podium with Harry clutched to his side. He let the Cup roll away off the podium as he caught his breath. As his mind started to filter out, he started to hear all of the screams and cries that were for him and Harry. 

Cedric looked up through his blonde fringe and saw Dumbledore kneeling down next to him. "Harry.. Avada.. Kedavra…" He murmured and then fainted. 

Dumbledore's sapphire eyes looked down on the two young men and called Professor Snape over. The headmaster was thin lipped as he told Snape, "Please bring Harry to the hospital wing."

Snape stood there looking down at the two teenage boys and nodded solemnly to the headmaster and picked up Harry. He took a good hold of the raven haired child and ran with him up to the infirmary with Dumbledore following with Cedric floating beside the mage.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Dumbledore sat at his desk with his wrinkled hands folded in front of him as he watches for the minister of magic's reaction. He had just informed Fudge that a mister Harry Potter was definitly succumbed in a coma after two days of coming in and out of consciousness. Dumbledore himself had stayed by the boy's side for those two days as much as he could. Seeing him sitting up screaming his head off while in a dream was an image he couldn't get out of his head.

Fudge sat there calmly looking at Dumbledore with distraught eyes. What was he supposed to do now? The-boy-who-lived was a vegetable. Hogwarts-golden-boy was barely anything now. All because of a traitor in their midst. "What are Molly and Arthur going to say Dumbledore?" Fudge asked finally.

Dumbledore sighed and spoke slowly, "I have already informed them Minister. They are willing to stay here to keep Harry company just in case he wakes up soon from his catalepsy. His guardians (who we shouldn't really call guardians.. Dumbledore thought to himself) have told us that it was his best interest to stay at the castle to be watched by Madam Promfrey." 

Fudge wringed his bowler hat in his hands and was getting uncomfortable at having this old mages eyes piercing through him. "They say there is a traitor here at Hogwarts. Is Snape on our side Dumbledore? Did he ever actually give up You-know-who?"

The blue eyes started blazing as Fudge asked this question. "Of course Severus is on our side. He isn't loyal to Voldemort more that you or I am." Dumbledore watched as Fudge squirmed at his remark. "You _are_ on our side aren't you?" He rose a silver eyebrow and looked straight at Cornelius, piercing his soul with that daggered gaze.

"Of.. Of course I am Albus! How could you think I wasn't!" Fudge looked at his "buddy" a bit shocked at being accused of something so atrocious. 

After shaking his head, Dumbledore looked back up to Fudge and said, "You may leave now Fudge."

Without a fight, Fudge walked out of the office of one of the most powerfull wizard of their time. 

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

The frightened brown eyes of Hermione Granger looked over her best friend who was in a cold sweat and clutching the white bed sheets in a death grip. She rested a tanned hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You are scaring the living sheeeet out of us Harry, wake up." She nudged his shoulder with the heal of her hand, "Wake up, you're scaring us."

"It's no use Hermione," A gruff voice behind her answered. 

The teenage girl whipped around and looked at the man, "Sirius, it's not safe for you to be here in your human form." But she walked up to him anyway and held onto him in a hug. Before they both knew what was happening, Hermione started crying on his shoulder.

"Shhh.. He'll be okay." Sirius cooed to her as he smoothened the girls brown hair. "Harry will pull through, if he can face the Avada Kedavra, he will pull through this endless sleep. It seems that Pettigrew cast the spell wrong, so he has a chance, I mean he didn't die on contact."

Sniffling, Hermione looked up at Sirius with red rimmed eyes. "I mean, I'm glad he isn't dead and all, it's just that he's in this sleep and he's not waking up. I am thinking of wha..what might happen to him over the summer." She wiped her nose on her sleeve very ceremoniously and a bit of menace glittered in her eyes, "That traitor I am going to kill them, or seriously hurt them, mark my words, who ever had a part in this, they are going to need a piss bag soon enough." She looked up at the man as he started to lightly chuckle. "What? I'm serious here."

"No Hermione, I'm Sirius. But the thought of you making someone a paraplegic is just something I have to strain for." He smiled at her and gave her an encouraging squeeze, "But our Harry will be all right in the end." Hermione hugged Sirius one last time before Sirius turned into Snuffles and bounded over to Harry and curled up next to him.

She walked over to the hospital bed and sat back down in the chair next to Harry. Hermione scratched Sirius behind the ears then held onto Harry's hand to keep the curse stricken boy company through the afternoon.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

The wrinkled form of the dark lord put a fist up into the air and knocked one to Wormtail. "You stupid worthless..worthless…worthless… THING! How could you..errrr!" He growled at his minion and narrowed his red eyes. "Well, a mister Barty Crouch is NOT going to be happy about your show of idiocy tonight Wormtail, and neither am I. So owl a Mister Lucius Malfoy, I'm going to need his assistance as soon as possible."

Wormtail stood there looking over his master with a rather purple cheek. He nodded dumbly murmured a, "Yes master, as you wish master." He rummaged around in a pack that they carried around with them and Wromtail wrote a short and to the point letter to Lucius Malfoy.

__

Monsieur Malfoy

Our master needs your help in something very important, please be ready by June 29 at your home to meet our Lord and myself at your home at 11:59. 

It has been awhile

Wormtail

Wormtail tied the letter to a small owl and told it where to go.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

"DRAAAAAAACO!" Harry cried in his sleep. "DRAAAACO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" While whimpering, a tear slid down his cheek and onto the red blanket.

Dumbledore stood at the door and shook his head sadly. After another "MY DRAGGGGON!" he walked out into the main section of the clinic and sighed heavily.

"Is he still at it Albus?" Molly Weasley asked him ruefully. 

The headmaster nodded and sat down in a black velvet armchair. "He won't stop screaming about the Malfoy boy. To think, he has pet names and all for him in his dreams, but in life they are foes." He looked up at Molly and asked, "You'd you like to go in and see him? I have a rather important meeting with Severus I must attend to." He gave a small smile as Molly walked and opened the ward's door and a very clear, "MY DARK PRINCE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" was heard by the wizard.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Draco lay down to rest in his black with yellow smiley face boxers that night and smiled. _^He finally got what he deserved^_ Draco laughed to himself sinisterly and looked up at his enchanted ceiling that twinkled down upon him. 

**__**

^Are you sure that's what he deserved?^ A voice in the back of his head answered.

__

^But of course you fickle thought. If I didn't think that, then why did I think that?^ Draco challenged himself.

**__**

^Just checking really. But think about that dear.. think about it^

Draco scoffed at himself and flopped back into his bed. He conjured up his mobile calendar and crossed off another day on it. ^_Another ten days and then I get to go home..^ _he thought scornfully. _^At least I get to visit Isis over the summer.^ _He cracked a smile, a real smile, not a smirk, a smile. 

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers to rid of the calendar. "Snuggerbuggers.." He mumbled and clutched his pure while polar bear close to him. He yawned once and knocked out into sleep.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

TBC

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Note from the Author thing person! 

Ok, I know it was quite short and full of mini sections. This is because of it being the prologue and it needed to be started off and I didn't feel like typing up a whole new chapter right from the 4th book its self.

I promise next chapter: 

Dream sequence Draco.

Screaming Harry

Loud and a Harassing Ron

Sympathetic Severus

A bit of Lucius and Narcissa..

Oh and we cannot forget out favorite puppies!!! Remus and Sirius pop up!! ^_^

So please, be a nice person and review because I would do the same to your stories. (and if you want, I'll read one or two, leave the names in the Review if you have an account here on FF.net {which is being a swine..})

Thanks a lot for reading this very very AU hp fan fic!!

Scratches (dee, the almighty slice of bacon!)

Ps- every one remembers who Snugger Buggers is right!?!? If not, go read Twilight to Starlight.. ^_^


End file.
